Time We Change
by Poison Moon'96
Summary: BangLo / ada saatnya maknae ingin menyenangkan keinginan terabsurd sang Leader , apa ya ? /


Banglo

.

.

.

– the moment we change-

.

.

rated aman

.

.

ff percobaan -

.

.

trima kasih bersedia membaca, maaf tidak sempurna

.

.

.

* * *

=o0o=

Zelo tidak mengerti beberapa saat ketika ia melihat hyung-nya setelah berpisah beberapa bulan. Maksunya adalah yongguk sedikit berbeda.

Jika yang dia tau , yongguk sangat pendiam dan pelit senyum sekarang ia melihat yongguk penuh dengan aegyo.

Kekasihnya berubah menjadi anak singa yang manis dan penurut.

"apa kau sakit hyung ?" Tanya Zelo sedikit ragu. Yongguk tersenyum dan menggeleng. Hal yang sangat tidak pernah yongguk lakukan. Apalagi dia disebut-sebut sebagai seme sejati di grub'nya.

Yongguk mengambil ice cream dari kantong plastik yang ia bawa.

"kemari.. aku ingin menyuapimu.." ajak Yongguk sambil menepuk kursi disebelahnya. Zelo diam dan duduk disebelahnya.

"aam..." yongguk menyuapi satu sendok dan zelo memakannya.

Zelo menahan tangan Yongguk yang ingin menyuapinya lagi. Ia melihat Yongguk terdiam. Ia tersenyum lagi.

"kenapa ?" tanya Yongguk. Zelo berdecih ia mendorong leader kecilnya hingga tiduran disofa. Ia mengurung Yongguk dengan kedua tangannya.

Yongguk menatap dalam sorot kelam Zelo. Pancaran mata Zelo berubah drastis. Entah dari siapa itu diturunkan. Yang pasti ia seperti melihat kepribadian lain dari Zelo.

Yongguk merinding ketika ice yang ia pegang tumpah membasahi tangannya.

"kau tau hyung.. kau berubah.."

"begitu juga dengan mu zelo.."

"kau tak pendiam seperti biasanya.."

"dan kau tak manis seperti dulu.."

Yongguk mendorong dada bidang Zelo tapi entah kenapa maknae'nya menahan tangannya. Zelo tampak berpikir sejenak.

"kau lelah diatas ?"

"huh ?"

Yongguk tau maksud Zelo tapi entah kenapa itu begitu vulgar dan frontal di telinganya. Yongguk menggeleng tapi ia hanya bisa diam. Entah kemana kekuatannya untuk menyingkirkan Zelo dari atas tubuhnya. Entah mengapa ia menikmati deru nafas panas yang keluar dari Zelo menerpa lembut wajahnya.

"kita bisa berganti posisi untuk beberapa saat... aku tak akan meninggalkan mu." Zelo menempelkan dahi mereka. Yongguk termenung. Ia bingung. Ia meragukan sendiri status nya dihadapan Zelo.

Bukan karena ia lelah memanjakan Zelo tapi semenjak ia kecanduan alkohol saat vakum ia memiliki mood change yang buruk.

Yongguk memalingkan wajahnya. Kedua pipinya merona.

"hyung.. aku tak akan melukai mu.."

Zelo berjanji , ia menarik wajah Yongguk untuk menatapnya. Meyakinkan kekasihnya yang tengah kalut dalam diam.

Yongguk menutup matanya. Ia merasakan dinginnya bibir Zelo menyapa bibirnya.

Maknae nya mengecup bibirnya. Melumatnya dengan lembut dan menyapunya dengan lidah basah miliknya.

Yongguk membuka matanya , ia memperhatikan Zelo yang menutup matanya menikmati bibirnya yang tengah dilahap oleh Zelo.

Yongguk tidak ingin memusingkan hal ini. Ia hanya ingin beristirahat sejenak.

"ahh... J-junhongiie..."

Yongguk melenguh ketika Zelo menyentuh kedua tonjolan didadanya. Sembari mulutnya terus mengecupi tattoo didadanya.

* * *

=o0o=

Deru nafas yongguk tidak terkontrol setelah Zelo menyelesaikan permainannya.

"J-junhongg.. ennhh.. s-sakit.." Yongguk meringis kesakitan ketika Zelo menarik keluar kesejatiannya setelah beberapa saat mengambil kesucian milik Yongguk.

Zelo tersenyum ia kembali meraup bibir Yongguk. Melumatnya lembut untuk sekedar mengalihkan perhatian Yongguk dari rasa sakitnya.

Zelo tidak mempermasalahkan kelakuan Yongguk. Mungkin ia lelah menjadi seme itu tidak masalah selama ia dan Yongguk selalu bersama. Seme ? uke ? percuma jika tidak ada cinta dan kasih sayang didalamnya.

Dan disisi lain. Yongguk bertambah semakin imut. Tidak masalah memiliki uke seekstrim Yongguk.

Zelo menariik surai hitam Yongguk dengan kuat , memperdalam ciuman penuh nafsunya terhadap bibir Yongguk.

"mmhh...junhoongiie.."

Yongguk mendesah keenakan ketika jemari nakal Zelo menyentuh miliknya lagi, meremasnya dengan menggoda.

Zelo tersenyum dalam ciumannya, desahan kenikmatan yongguk benar-benar menjadi candu ditelinganya dari pada lagu yang pernah ia dengar.

Benar , tidak ada salahnya berganti posisi.

Toh , Yongguk bisa menjadi seme lagi ketika jiwa uke'nya sudah terpuaskan.

Benar kan ?

* * *

=o0o=

Himchan menatap risih Zelo yang keluar dari kamar Yongguk.

"kau .. aku mendengarnya..jangan terus-terusan hingga 4 ronde baby zel.. atau aku akan menguncimu di kamar mandi.."

Zelo menarik ujung bibirnya kebelakang.

"aku tau hyung ingin melakukan itu dengan Jonguppie hyung tapi berkat insiden jatuh itu ia tidak disini dengan mu kan ?"

"aku bisa melakukannya jika aku mau dan aku bisa memaksa jika dia menolak. Itu bukan alasan untuk menolak memuaskan Kim Himchan.."

"kasian sekali ia diperuke oleh mu , master sadistic.."

"terima kasih, tapi aku tidak butuh nasehat mu , childish seme.. ahh sudahlah.. jangan terus membuat Yongguk mengerang seperti itu, suaranya mengerikan jika kau tau !" Himchan masuk kedalam kamarnya dan meninggalkan Zelo.

Zelo menuju dapur dan mengambil sebotol soju dingin milik Yongguk. Ia menimang botol itu.

"Yongguk hyung sangat tahan dengan alkohol.. kira-kira harus kucampur apa ya ?"

Zelo menaruh botol itu ke meja, dan memperhatikannya.

"obat tidur.. itu cukup ampuh membuatnya setengah melayang.."

"D-daehyun hyung ! kau mengejutkan ku !"

Zelo menatap Daehyun yang sama toplessnya dengan dirinya.

Daehyun duduk dihadapannya dan menyodorkan obat tidur .

"ini yang kuberikan pada Youngjae jika dia sudah mulai bertingkah aneh-aneh.." ucap Daehyun , Zelo memiringkan kepalanya heran.

"aneh-aneh seperti ?"

"makan coklat pisang pedas."

"bwahahaha.. benarkah ? dia memang berbeda.."

"eish,,, itu melelahkan.. sudahlah kau mau pakai atau tidak ?"

"berbahaya tidak ? kalau keracunan bagaimana ?"

"ini aman.. coba saja, "

Daehyun membuka botol soju itu dan memasukan setengah dari satu pil obat itu. Ia mengocoknya dan memberikannya pada Zelo.

"nah silahkan dicoba ,, kkk... aku tidak sabar mendengarnya memohon lebih keras.."

"hentikan.. aku jadi takut melakukan hal kasar karena keimutannya.."

Zelo mengpoutkan bibirnya dan menaruh kepalanya dimeja.

"untung saja kekasihnya bukan Himchan-hyung.. coba kalau iya.. saat ini dia pasti sudah dibuat menjerit bak pelacur yang diperkosa dalam bilik.."

"daehyun hyung kau sangat frontal.." Zelo menutupi telingannya dengan pipinya yang ikut memerah. Entah kenapa hanya Daehyun yang frontal dalam bicara tapi halus dalam permainan itu bisa membuatnya jadi gila.

Tipe seme Youngjae yang sama absurd nya.

Hanya Himchan yang kalem tapi frontal dalam tindakannya jika sudah menyentuh Jongup. Ia tak segan memaksa anak itu untuk mengangkang diatas meja atau menungging diruang TV padahal para member tengah berkumpul disana.

Dan untuk dirinya. Ia akan menjadi seme terbaik untuk Yongguk. Membiarkan Yongguk tersenyum dan beraegyo. Memeluknya tiada henti dan lainnya. Karena Yongguknya adalah segalanya yang harus ia pertahannkan dan ia jaga sebaik mungkin.

Karena hanya Yongguk yang mampu meraih tangannya dari kegelapan yang hampir ia pilih. Zelo tersenyum dan kembali masuk kekamar dengan botol itu.

Ia tersenyum melihat Yongguk. Begitu pula sebaliknya.

-end-

* * *

ending dengan gaje nya

maklum baru kali ini upload di ffn ~

newbie , kritik ? saran ? kasih tau aja . makasih


End file.
